Kakeru
Kakeru (駆ける) was one of several children that Michiru selected as a candidate to become one of the Commanders's Puppet Soldiers, until it was discovered that she was actually a girl. Michiru ordered No. 1 to kill her, which he did three times, but because she was a Spirit Reservoir Owner, Kakeru kept reviving. Michiru began to train Kakeru as a spellcaster, and later took her on as an assistant.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 303 Together, they are the core of the Shinyuuchi Hunters. Appearance In her youth, Kakeru's fair, short hair caused her to be mistaken for a boy. As she grew older, she grew her hair out to just above shoulder length. Personality Kakeru is entirely devoted to Michiru, constantly going out of her way to impress or please Michiru. She has an intense fear of being abandoned, which only worsens over time: first when she and Michiru are abandoned by the King, and then again when Michiru is killed by Shichirou Ougi. Her fixation on making Michiru's dream a reality and proving their own worth often makes her a difficult person to work with, and she seems to enjoy tormenting One in particular.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 238 History Kakeru was initially a candidate for the Commander's puppet soldier program, but only because she resembled a young boy. Once the mistake was discovered, Michiru ordered Ichigou to kill Kakeru, which he did, three times. However, because Kakeru was a spirit reservoir owner, she was essentially immortal, and continued to revive after each death. Upon discovering this, Michiru decided to train Kakeru to be a spellcaster. Partially helped by her immense power reserves, Kakeru excelled at spellcasting, to the point where Michiru took her on as an assistant. After being introduced to the King, Kakeru often played shogi with him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 304 After she and Michiru were abandoned by the King, Kakeru fully devoted herself to hunting Shinyuuchi, both as a way of taking revenge, and of proving that she and Michiru were not worthless. Plot 'First Karasumori Assault' Kakeru and Michiru observe Karasumori from above on a flying carpet. Kakeru notes that Karasumori being a small shrine should make their job easier. Michiru adds that though Mount Okubi is ranked among the highest of the first class great shrines, and the difference between it and Karasumori is vast, the Shadow Organization classifies them both as "S" because they are either able to greatly influence other lands, or possess hidden, unique characteristics. Kakeru suspects that for Karasumori to be a first class small shrine and still have the S classification, it must have powers on the level of great shrines. Their accomplice, a masked man with two huge black and white spheres, drops them on Karasumori, where they transform into two enormous Ayakashi.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 224 Kakeru and Michiru place a magical mark upon Karasumori (directly above Chushinmaru's hidden castle), while the land's defenders are distracted by the Ayakashi attackKekkaishi manga, Chapter 226, carried out by their associate, who is later captured by Souji Hiura.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 227 'Second Karasumori Assault' Kakeru takes a far more active role in the second attack, giving commands to One and Two while she prepares her giant gear, and then assisting Michiru in making contact with the spirit world beneath Karasumori Academy. However, Yoshimori is able to stop Kakeru's gear long enough for Fumiya Somegi to set up a counterspell dragon that destroys it.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 268 With their plan a failure, Michiru apologizes to Kakeru and tells her to escape. Kakeru refuses to leave her behind. Yoshimori captures them both,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 273 and Kakeru is shocked when Michiru surrenders without a fight. Yoshimori decides that he won't be the one to punish them. Kakeru states that she is fully devoted to Michiru, and fears being abandoned again. Michiru assures that this is not the case, but that their sins must be paid for. Suddenly, Shichirou Ougi touches down on Karasumori, immediately landing mortal blows on Michiru, Kakeru, Number 2, and Number 1 with wind slashes.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 274 The following morning, Kakeru's body reforms at Karasumori. She is immediately approached by Number 1, who says her regeneration took longer than usual. He tells her that Michiru was completely destroyed, but Kakeru does not seem to accept this. One points out that she is the only immortal one, and carries Kakeru away over her loud protests. Kakeru swears she will destroy the entire world.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 278 'Return of the Commander' Equipment Flying Carpets: Both Michiru and Kakeru commonly ride on flying carpets when in the field. This allows them to stay away from combat and focus on spellcasting while their bodyguards deal with opponents.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 224 Power & Abilities Spellcasting: Kakeru has trained as a spellcaster under Michiru for several years, and appears to have a natural talent for it. This is in part because her enormous power reserves allow her to cast high-level spells that would normally require either several casters or an outside power source. *'Marking Spell:' A spell cast as a duo with Michiru, used to place an invisible label on the center of Karasumori's power.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 226, pages 14-17 *'Power Analysis Spell:' A spell cast as a duo with Michiru, allowing the user(s) to gauge another person's potential power.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 229, pages 12-14 *'Pierrot Puppets:' Clowns that obey the caster, and can explode on command.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 255, pages 5-12 *'Shinyuuchi Gear Spell Series:' A three-spell combination used in Shinyuuchi hunting. The first spell transfers physical obstacles to the sky,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 255, pages 13-16 the second creates a small-scale gear and expands the target area,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 256, pages 14-18 while the third creates a giant gear to severely weaken the land.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 258, pages 3, 13, 15, 17 *'World Destruction Spell:' A spell invented by Michiru that amplifies a caster's power to its limits, then transforms it all into heat, reducing the world to dust.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 323, pages 5-6It also drains the caster of much or all of their power, to the point where Kakeru is unable to cast spells or restore her body afterwardChapter 335, pages 14-15Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 341, pages 11-12 (though she is still able to activate the spell through sheer willKekkaishi manga, Chapter 337, pages 16-17). Spirit Reservoir Owner: As a spirit reservoir owner, Kakeru is basically immortal: if her body is destroyed or killed, she will revive completely unharmed. This also enables her to instantly heal most wounds.Chapter 335, pages 14-15 It is also the source of her great power reserves. The Commander has admitted that, unlike Haruka, Kakeru's vital energy is too difficult for him to control.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 318, page 10 Even while in a coma, she is still able to resist his mental control.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 323, page 5 References Category:Majinaishi Category:Shinyuuchi Hunters Category:Spirit Reservoir Owners Category:Summoners Category:Female Characters